Skyrim: Blood of the heart
by Zack1187
Summary: Kaiden has ended up in Skyrim because of the Dawnguard. A faction that hunts Vampires. His personal guard Vani, is faithful to the order, she actually convinced him to go, now he finds himself with Serana, a vampire. Vani would kill her, but she trusts, and serves Kaiden no matter what her own preference is. And Kaiden may end up needing this Vampire, as much as she needs him.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hey, Zack1187 here. Bringing you this Skyrim story. I felt that in the Dawnguard quest-line there wasn't enough opportunities to truly bond with Serana. Well, they were there. But I wanted more. So here you go. And there is romance thrown in there for good measure, because... Come on, who doesn't love Serana?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, or any characters. I won Vani, and Kaiden. That's about it really.**

Kaiden Mediana wandered through the dark crypt, his sword at the ready. His loyal body guard Vani Nambella-Calden keeping close, with both her daggers, ready to strike. Kaiden opened a door, and heard several people talking down below.

He looked towards Vani and nodded, Vani sheathed her daggers, and pulled several small throwing knives from her cloak, three people. Easy targets, she threw each knife with deadly precision. Each hit, killed a target. The two moved down the stairs and crossed a bridge passing by the body of a man. They came to a large stone circle. With a strange pillar in the center, Vani and Kiden exchanged a look.

Kaiden sheathed his sword, and reluctantly touched the object, and a large blade came from it, piercing his hand, he screamed in pain, and Vani rushed to his side, pulling him off of it.

"What kind of contraption is that?" Kaiden asked, Vani shrugged.

"Well, it must be a blood sacrifice of sort, look." Vani said, pointing to the ground, a purple trail was on the ground. Kaiden drank a potion and his hand healed, painfully as instantaneous healing always was.

"Try moving that Brazier to where the trail ends." Kaiden suggested, Vani followed his order, and more of the trail was formed. Vani and Kaiden moved the Brazier's to the correct positions, then the ground sunk in, revealing a stone monolith in the center, Vani, and Kaiden examined it.

"What is this? A tomb?" Vani asked, Kaiden shrugged. As he ran his hand along the side, until he saw a button, he pushed it in, and the front began to slide down. A woman stumbled out, Vani pulled out a knife, but Kaiden put his hand over hers, to make sure she didn't strike, the woman recovered and looked at the two of them.

She was wearing vampire robes, but they looked different. She looked between the two of them nervously, and saw Kaiden's hand over Vani's which was gripping a blade.

"Ugh... Where is... Who sent you here?" She asked them, Kaiden and Vani exchanged a look.

"Who were you expecting?" Kaiden asked her, she raised her eyebrows.

"I was expecting... Someone like me, at least." She told them.

"What do you mean 'like you?'" Kaiden asked, suspiciously.

"She means a Vampire. We must kill her. The Order dictates." Vani said, taking a step forward, Kaiden put his hand on her chest stopping her.

"Stop that. I don't care what the Order wants us to do. She obviously can't have had anything to do with the attacks." Kaiden told his personal guard.

"I... I am sorry sir. I hope you can forgive my rash actions." Vani said, bowing respectfully to the woman.

"Its expected. Most people don't trust vampires. Anyway, there's a problem if people are after me, I can help you find out what it is." The woman told them.

"Where do you need to go?" Kaiden asked. The woman made a surprised noise, like she wasn't expecting them to trust her.

"My family used to live on an island west of Solitude. I would assume they still do. By the way... My name is Serana... Good to meet you two." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"My name is Kaiden, and this is my personal guard Vani." Kaiden introduced himself.

"We should get moving... You do know how to get out of here right?" Serana asked.

"Well, not really. But, I'll figure it out..." Kaiden said, then noticed something he should have noticed long ago. "Is that... An Elder Scroll?" Kaiden asked.

"Yes it is... And its mine." Serana told him.

"Why do you have an Elder Scroll?" Kaiden asked.

"Its... Complicated, I can't really talk about it. I'm sorry." Serana said honestly, Kaiden shrugged.

"Why were you locked away?" Kaiden asked her. Serana pursed her lips.

"I'd... Rather not get into that with you. If that's alright... I'm sorry, its not that... Its just I don't know who I can trust yet. Lets get to my home, the I'll have a better sense of where we all stand." Serana said. Kaiden nodded.

"Hate to interrupt, but I don't think we should stand here sir." Vani said, glancing around the dark crypt, Kaiden looked at her and nodded. Then looked back to Serana.

"Stay close, I promise I'll get you home." Kaiden said, before smiling at her and walking away. Vani and Serana followed close behind him. They walked across a bridge, and immediately several stone gargoyles came to life, and ran at them.

Kaiden drew his sword, and charged into battle, Vani was right next to him, and Serana was using her magic. They quickly dispatched both Gargoyles, and Kaiden, and Vani sheathed their weapons. Kaiden stopped for a second.

"Hey, Vani. Could you lead this one, I wanna hang back and talk with Serana." Kaiden said, Vani bowed to him.

"Of course sir. It would be an honor sir." Vani said, before walking in front of them, acting as the leader for the time being, Kaiden looked at Serana and smiled, she gave him the barest hint of a smile back.

"So, how long were you in there?" Kaiden asked, as Vani led them into a chamber, she motioned for them to stay back while she checked it out. Serana pursed her lips.

"Good question. Hard to say... I... Can't really tell. I feel like it was a long time. Who is Skyrim's high king?" Serana asked. Kaiden was about to respond when Vani pulled a lever, and several drauger woke up, he, and Serana rushed to aid Vani, who quickly dispatched one with a dagger to the throat.

A drauger with a large battle axe swung at Vani, she rolled out of the way, Kaiden ran and knocked the axe up, stopping the drauger's defense all together, Serana launched an ice spike through his chest, killing the drauger. Kaiden sheathed his sword, and Vani sheathed her daggers. She led them down a dark corridor, after looting the bodies of course.

"Well, that's actually a matter for debate..." Kaiden told Serana, continuing their conversation.

"Oh. Wonderful. A war of succession. Good to know the world didn't get boring while I was gone. Who are the contenders?" Serana asked. Vani scanned the room, it was large built like an inverted cone with a flat floor.

"The empire supports Elisif. But there are many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric." Kaiden told her. Serana pursed her lips.

"Empire? What Empire?" Serana asked, Kaiden gave her a strange look.

"The... Empire... From Cyrodil..." Kaiden said, Serana raised her eyebrows.

"Cyrodil is the seat of an Empire? I must have been gone longer than I thought... Definitely longer then we planned. Please, let's hurry. I need to get home so I can figure out what happened." Serana told him, he nodded.

"You two. Shush." Vani ordered, and pointed to a drauger overlord sitting in a throne, Vani pulled out a throwing knife, and threw it at him, he grunted and got up, after the blade embedded itself in his shoulder. Kaiden drew his sword, Vani drew her daggers, and Serana readied her spells.

"Time to die again!" Vani yelled, before she ran up to a drauger, and stabbed him in the skull, killing him, she threw him down, and rolled towards another drauger, which Kaiden quickly dispatched. Serana raised a skeleton. The drauger overlord charged at Serana, who panicked and drew her dagger, Vani moved fast, and intercepted him, with a quick dagger to the temple.

"Any companion of Kaiden is under my protection." Vani explained, as she cleaned the blood from her dagger. Kaiden smiled, and sheathed his sword.

"Why are you protecting him?" Serana asked.

"I was hired long ago. During his childhood to always protect him, and in turn all he travels with." Vani explained, sheathing her dagger, and looking over Kaiden. "Are you hurt?" She asked him.

"I'm fine Vani." Kaiden told her. She walked over to him, and grabbed the hand that was impaled.

"There is no permanent nerve damage?" Vani asked him, he shook his head.

"No. I'm fine." Kaiden told her, she nodded.

"Good. Lets get out of here." Vani said before walking away. She checked the large chest for anything valuable. "Sir. Come look at this." Kaiden came up, and Vani showed him an expensive looking necklace.

"That thing is enchanted." Serana spoke up.

"What kind?" Kaiden asked her, she shrugged.

"Can't tell. Maybe someone at the college will know." Serana said, Kaiden nodded, Vani put the necklace in her satchel.

"We shall head there after we deliver you to your home." Vani told Serana, who nodded. Vani stood up and lead them up a corridor. A gate blocked their path, Vani pulled a lever, and the gate raised up so they could escape the cave. Once they arrived outside, Serana sighed and stretched.

"Ah. Its so good to breathe again. Even in this weather its better then in that cave." Serana said, Kaiden nodded, and pulled his hood up, Vani and Serana did the same. Vani pulled her scarf over her mouth and nose.

"We should get moving. Solitude is a long ways away." Vani told them, Kaiden nodded and followed Vani. They arrived in Solitude that night.

"Do you want to keep moving or rest in town for the night?" Kaiden asked Serana.

"I could keep going, but I bet you can't." Serana said, Kaiden gives her a strange look.

"Excuse me, I've had many all nighters while travelling here in Skyrim." Kaiden told her, Serana raised her eyebrows.

"I wasn't trying to insult you. You seem capable enough. Just trying to be considerate." Serana told him.

"I understand. But, I'd rather keep going, Vani you up for it?" Kaiden asked, Vani nodded.

"Of course sir." Vani said before leading them further. They arrived at a dock with a boat docked, and an ominous looking castle in the distance.

"That it?" Kaiden asked.

"Yeah. It is. Listen, you don't have to escort me any further, thank you." Serana said, Kaiden shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you to let you sail off alone. I'm coming with." Kaiden told her, Serana smiled.

"Thank you. Its good to know someone's looking out for me. Even if we just met." Serana said, Kaiden smiled.

"Stop gawking at each other. It isn't safe." Vani told them.

"Then lets move." Kaiden said, before stepping onto the boat, and holding out his hand, Serana took it, and lowered herself onto the boat. Vani followed suit, and they set off.

After about an hour they docked on the shore of the island. The castle was truly impressive. Vani led them. Kaiden and Serana trailed behind, walking next to each other.

"Hey, so before we go in there..." Serana trailed off, Kaiden looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" Kaiden asked her.

"I... Wanted to thank you for getting me this far. But after we get in there I'm gonna go my own way for a while." Serana said. Then thought for a moment. "I think... I know that your friends would want to kill everything in here, but I hope you have more control than that. Once we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit, and let me take the lead." Serana said, as they arrived at the gate.

"Lady Serana's back! Raise the gate!" The watchman yelled, and the gate raised, Serana took the lead, Kaiden and Vani following close behind. "After all these years, Lady Serana's back. Now that's something." The watchman said as Serana opened the doors to the castle, Kaiden and Vani followed her.

"How dare you trespass here! Oh, Lady Serana is that you?" The vampire asked, Serana glared at the man.

"Yes. I've returned, don't hurt them. They're with me." Serana told him.

"I understand. Your father is in the main hall, you should speak with him." The vampire said, letting Serana, Kaiden, and Vani pass. Serana led them down the stairs, and a man got up from a chair and walked towards them, Vani pressed closer to Kaiden in a protective manner.

"My long-lost daughter has returned, I trust you have my Elder Scroll?" The vampire asked, Serana made a disapproving noise.

"After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll." Serana told him.

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud?" He asked.

"You don't sound very delighted." Kaiden spoke up, the man glared at him.

"And who are these people?" He asked.

"They are the ones who saved me, and helped me get here." Serana told him.

"I see. Pleased to meet you, I trust you know what we are?" He asked.

"You're a reclusive cannibal cult?" Kaiden asked, with a slight smirk, Serana smiled a bit.

"No. But I can see how you could come to that conclusion. I am Harkon, lord of this court. Leader of the clan of Volkhair vampires." Harkon told him.

"And you plan to kill us right?" Kaiden asked.

"No. In fact, I'd like to offer you a reward, for bringing me my daughter, and the Elder Scroll back to me." Harkon told them.

"And that would be vamparism I assume?" Kaiden asked, Harkon nodded.

"You are a bright young man. Yes. But if you refuse my gift, you will be banished from the premises, and you will be prey, like all other mortals." Harkon told him.

"We aren't interested." Vani spoke up, taking a protective step in front of Kaiden, hand on her dagger.

"Before you make your decisions allow me to show you the power I offer!" Harkon said, before transforming into a vampire lord. Vani wasn't impressed.

"No deal. Let us go." Vani said, Kaiden nodded.

"Fine. I will not force the offer on you. I only ask that you will never return here." Harkon said, before Vani, and Kaiden began to feel faint. Then everything went black.

Kaiden woke up with Vani holding his head, and looking down at him worriedly. They were on the shore of Volkhair island.

"I am so glad you are okay Sir. We should go back to the Dawnguard they would want to know about this." Vani told him, Kaiden agreed with her, she helped him up and onto the boat. By the time they reach the mainland Kaiden had recovered. They headed for Solitude, and from there took a carriage to Riften.

"I hope Serana is okay." Kaiden said as they trekked through the wilderness towards the Dawnguard sanctuary.

"I agree. But there is something about her that I do not trust." Vani said.

"You're too paranoid." Kaiden told her, she glared at him.

"I apologize your majesty, but I am only looking out for your best interest." Vani told him.

"Its not like I'm in love with her Vani. Just want her to be safe." Kaiden told Vani.

"I never suggested such a thing sir." Vani said, with a sly smile.

"Well... I know, just saying. No need to worry about my 'interests' Vani." Kaiden told her.

"Maybe if you would stop being such an idiot and notice what's right in front of you." Vani said under her breath, Kaiden looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Kaiden said, Vani shook her head.

"It is nothing. Just looking over the map." She told him.

"Oh. Alright then." Kaiden accepted it. "And another thing, why are you always so formal? I've told you multiple times to just call me Kaiden, not Sir, or Your Majesty." Kaiden told her.

"But Sir, you are a prince." Vani said, Kaiden glared at her.

"Can't be a prince with no kingdom. In fact, you don't even have to protect me. You were hired to protect a prince, not a regular guy." Kaiden told her.

"I swore I would always protect you. No matter what your title is. I'm sorry, but you cannot get rid of me." Vani told him.

"But your not even getting paid anymore." Kaiden said, Vani shrugged.

"I do not care for riches. I care about you. Protecting you, no matter the cost." Vani told him.

"No idea why... Oh, here we are!" Kaiden said, stepping through a rock entrance, Vani followed him. They walked down the path to Fort Dawnguard, when arriving near the entrance they saw several Vampires, and members of the Dawnguard fighting.

Kaiden, and Vani ran, and both dispatched a vampire, Isran looked at them, and merely nodded, after bashing a Vampires head in.

"I trust you cleared that crypt?" Isran asked, Kaiden nodded.

"Yes. But we found a girl there. A vampire, they have an Elder Scroll." Kaiden told him.

"We would have stopped them but there were too many. They have a castle near Solitude." Vani explained further.

"I see. Then the situation is graver than we thought. I need you two to go find two new recruits for me." Isran told them. He explained who they were, and how to find them. Kaiden and Vani found both of them and sent them back to the Fort. On their next visit, Isran asked to speak to both of them.

"Care to explain why this came here?" Isran motioned to Serana.

"I have a name. I'm not an object." Serana said to him, he merely grunted in response.

"Why are you here Serana?" Kaiden asked.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay. My father cast a spell on the two of you. Then had some vampires carry you out." Serana explained.

"Thanks for your concern, are you okay though?" Kaiden asked her.

"I... Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. But we have a problem. You see this Elder Scroll on my back? Well the key to understanding my problem lies within, but last I heard only a Moth Priest could read them." Serana said.

"I see, Isran, have you heard anything?" Kaiden asked.

"There have been rumors of a moth priest in Skyrim, but I don't know his location. I'm keeping an eye on you vampire." Isran said out of the blue.

"And I'll be keeping you in mind next time I'm feeling... Hungry..." Serana told him, Isran grunted.

"Well, we should get moving. Maybe we could head to the college we were gonna head there anyway." Kaiden suggested.

"Yeah... I agree, but one thing... I don't really trust your companion." Serana said.

"Okay. Vani, you think you could make us some money? While me and Serana take care of this?" Kaiden asked, Vani glared at him.

"But sir. I have not left your side all your life." Vani said, Kaiden frowned.

"Vani, I'll be fine. Trust me. We'll be okay, can you do this? For me?" Kaiden asked, putting both hands on Vani's shoulders she looked down, and nodded.

"I... Yes your majesty." Vani said, before digging in her satchel and handing him the necklace they got from the chest. He puts it in a pouch.

"Well, Serana, lets get going." Kaiden said, before walking away, Serana trailed after him. Vani frowned at their retreating figures.

"Have you ever been to the college?" Serana asked, Kaiden nodded.

"A couple times. They're new policy wouldn't let me in without joining them." Kaiden told her, as they descended the spiral staircase.

"Really, when I was there they let anyone in, not just members of the college itself." Serana told him.

"Well, I think it's because anyone willing to seek out the college after the great collapse, must have an interest in magic." Kaiden said, Serana pursed her lips.

"What collapse? What are you talking about?" Serana asked.

"Well most of Winterhold collapsed into the sea. No one really knows the reason, but most suspect the college, since it was untouched."Kaiden told her.

"Hmm. Well, last time I was there it was a full fledged city." Serana said.

"The collapse happened within a hundred years I think, I don't know. I'm not an expert." Kaiden told her, they walked out the entrance to the Fort, and continued down the path. All the Dawnguard members they passed regarded Serana with hate, or disgust.

"They're not too friendly are they?" Serana asked, Kaiden shrugged.

"They're vampire hunters, you expected them to be friendly to a vampire?" Kaiden asked her.

"Well, no. But I meant in general. They all seem so... Angry all the time." Serana said.

"That's true. Isran isn't the best example of the kindness of the Dawnguard. I am." Kaiden said, with a smile.

"I agree. You helped me when your compatriots, and guard would have killed me on the spot." Serana said.

"Well, I knew you weren't going to hurt me." Kaiden told her. Serana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And how was that?" Serana asked, Kaiden shrugged.

"You were so confused. I knew you weren't wrapped up in anything trying to kill me. Not intentionally anyway." Kaiden told her.

"You're trusting. Even to someone you don't know. I like that." Serana told him, Kaiden smiled at her. "I gotta ask, why do you have a personal guard?" Serana asked.

"I'd... Rather not talk about it, Its a sore subject." Kaiden said, his eyes darkening at the memory. Serana frowned.

"Hey, I'm sorry I asked... Forget about it. I respect that you won't talk about it." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"Lets just get to Winterhold." He said, before speeding up his pace, Serana matched his speed. Soon enough they were outside Riften, Kaiden paid the carriage driver to take them to Winterhold. They arrived late at night. Kaiden got off, then helped Serana off.

"You okay? You look tired." Serana said, Kaiden shook his head.

"I'm fine... Lets just get to the college." He said, before walking off, at a brisk pace towards the college, Serana followed him.

"Seriously, you don't look good. You said you were a member of the college right, just sleep in your bed there." Serana suggested, Kaiden sighed.

"And what will you do?" Kaiden asked her, as they walked across the stone pathway that led to the college.

"I'll just sit and wait around. Probably read up on Moth Priest's." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"Sounds good. Hope you don't mind." Kaiden said, before leading her to his sleeping quarters with the other members. He walked into his room, and started removing his armor, Serana raised her eyebrows, and turned away, with a slight blush. Once Kaiden had changed into his college robes to sleep in, he turned back to her.

"Oh... Sorry about that. I'm used to Vani being around. She doesn't care if I strip, but I guess I should be more considerate." Kaiden said, sitting down on his bed. Serana sat in a chair, and smiled at him.

"Its fine. Just didn't want to intrude on something so personal." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"I understand that. Anyway, I'm tired." Kaiden said, falling back on his bed, and sighing. Serana stood up.

"I'm gonna go do some research. I'll wake you if I find anything." Serana said, Kiden made a noise, that signified he agreed. Serana walked away to do some research. Meanwhile back at Fort Dawnguard Vani was restless, she got up, and decided to take a walk outside, she saw Isran keeping watch.

"I'm sure they won't be stupid enough to attack us again." Vani said, as she walked up beside him, he glanced at her.

"You can never be too careful. I just want you to know, that if that creature touches anyone here, I will hold you and your friend responsible." Isran told her.

"I assure you, that will not happen. His majesty trusts Serana, so I shall support him." Vani told him.

"I know about your family lineage. The Nambella's were apart of the original Dawnguard. And the Calden's were a known Vampire clan." Isran said.

"I know my family heritage. But I am the last of my line. All was lost when we fled Antrilana." Vani told him.

"How did they come to trust each other I wonder... Nambella, and Calden?" Isran asked her.

"A Nambella man fell in love with a Calden vampire. Despite all the ridicule they endured. The man was banished from the Dawnguard, the Vampire was banished from her clan. They journeyed with a mutual friend to Antrilana." Vani told him.

"I hope your influence won't be a problem. You won't let your past cloud your judgment." Isran said.

"I did not inherit being a vampire, if that's what you are suggesting. I swore to live my own life, regardless of my family history." Vani explained.

"Yet you follow some man around like a helpless puppy." Isran told her.

"I serve his majesty by choice, I was not forced into it. I will always be there to protect him." Vani said, Isran grunted.

"Such a title is not fitting for him, a dull ordinary, and naive boy." Isran said, Vani glared at him.

"His majesty is none of those things! He is a kind, and generous prince!" Vani defended.

"The boy is no prince. He is a fool, to trust such a thing." Isran said, Vani huffed.

"I am leaving before you try my patience any further." Vani said, before taking off back inside the fort.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review if you want, and stay tuned. I may update soon, or I may not. I have several other projects, and school coming up, so stick with me guys, thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Moth Priest

_**Hey guys, Zack1187 here, bringing you another chapter of Skyrim: Blood of the Heart. I am enjoying this story, but it does take a while to write it all out, because I try as much as I can to use the in game dialogue, which is harder than it sounds, considering my copy of the game was stolen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't know how long the Dawnguard quest line will last, but I will continue afterwards. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, just Kaiden, Vani, Cardina, and Zadirn. They are just character I came up with, while I was bored.**_

Serana watched Kaiden as he slept, she had been up all night reading up on Elder Scrolls, and talking to the stubborn Orc librarian, she had found out where they could find a moth priest, but couldn't leave until Kaiden was awake. The vampire was fascinated by him, he had trusted her so easily, helped her so willingly. It wasn't like she was in love with him, but she appreciated him, she trusted him.

Kaiden opened his eyes slowly, before leaning up and yawning, he looked around for a few seconds before looking at Serana, and smiling.

"Hey. You find anything out?" Kaiden asked, Serana nods.

"Yeah, I did actually. I'm glad that you're up. We can get moving now. I'll wait for you in the hall." Serana said, Kaiden nodded, and she left the room, and saw a dark elf woman come out of her room. She regarded Serana curiously.

"Are you a companion of Kaiden's?" The dark elf asked her, Serana nodded.

"Yeah. I am, who are you?" Serana asked, the dark elf smiled at her.

"I'm Brelyna. And any friend of Kaiden's is a friend of mine." Brelyna said, Serana nodded, she was nervous that she would notice her vampirism. Moments later Kaiden came out of the room, dressed in his armor once again, he smiled at Brelyna.

"Hey you." He greeted, Brelyna hugged him, and he laughed. "You act like you haven't seen me in months." He told her, she glared up at him.

"I haven't really. I have missed you. A lot." Brelyna said, affectionately, hugging him still, he smiled down at her. Serana stood there awkwardly.

"I missed you too, but I can't stay. We have to go deal with some things. But, I do have a favor." Kaiden told her, she tilted her head, as he stopped hugging her to look in his satchel, before pulling out a necklace.

"What's that?" She asked him, staring at it, he shrugged, as he put it in her hands.

"I don't know, but I'd like you to examine it while I'm gone. We know it's enchanted, but we don't know how it's enchanted. I'll be back sometime soon to pick it back up." He told her, she nodded.

"Be safe okay. You know I don't like it when you're gone for two months at a time, and don't say you don't do that, because you do." Brelyna said, Kaiden smirked at her.

"I promise I will be back soon." Kaiden told her, giving her one last hug before turning to Serana, who just looked around awkwardly.

"You ready to go?" Serana asked, Kaiden smiled at her.

"Yeah, let's go." Kaiden said, he led them outside, both of them pulled their hoods up. Kaiden turned to her, expecting her to lead.

"You need something?" She asked him, sarcasm lacing her voice, he rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who stayed up all night. Where do we need to go?" Kaiden asked her, she nodded, smiling at him.

"Sorry about that. I'm used to you leading. Let's go then." Serana said, Kaiden nodded as she started walking out of the college, on the stone path.

"So, where do we need to go?" Kaiden asked.

"Dragon Bridge. That's the last place he was seen." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"Want me to lead?" Kaiden asked, Serana nodded, he smiled at her and took her place.

"So, who was that girl?" Serana asked, she didn't like seeing Kaiden and her together, for some reason it didn't seem right.

"That was Brelyna, we mat my first day at the college. We just kinda clicked you know." Kaiden said, Serana smiled. There was one person she clicked with.

"Yeah, I do." Serana said, it was silent between the two for a while, until Kaiden spoke up.

"So, were you always a vampire?" Kaiden asked her, she pursed her lips.

"That's… A long story." Serana said, Kaiden turned to her and smiled.

"I want to hear it." He told her, she gave him a small smile.

"I guess... we kind of have to go way back. To the very beginning. Do you know where vampirism came from?" Serana asked him, he thought about it for a moment.

"I would guess it came from a daedric lord." He said uncomfortably. He wasn't too fond of anything like a daedric lord. Ever since the incident that forced him out of his home.

"Exactly! The first vampire came from Molag Bal. She... was not a willing subject. But she was still the first. Molag Bal is a powerful daedric lord, and his will is made reality. For those willing to subjugate themselves, he will still bestow the gift, but they must be powerful in their own right before earning his trust." Serana explained, Kaiden nodded processing the information, before asking the big question.

"How did you actually become a vampire, then?" He asked her, she got a disgusted look in her eyes, before shuddering, just at the thought of it.

"The ceremony was... degrading. Let's not revisit that. But we all took part in it. Not really wholesome family activity, but I guess it's something you do when you give yourselves to a daedric lord." She told him, he frowned at her.

"How has it affected your family?" He wondered, she shrugged.

"Well, you've met most of us. My father's not exactly the most stable, and eventually he drove my mother crazy with him. And it all ended with me being locked underground for who knows how long. It's definitely been a bad thing, on the whole." Serana told him, looking down, Kaiden frowned, and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him

"Are you all right?" He asked, concerned, she frowned, before grabbing his hand and taking it off of her shoulder.

"I will be. Just give me a little time." Serana told him, he tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away from him. "Don't... Just leave me alone for a bit." She told him, he nodded, frowning before turning around and leading them down the path.

Meanwhile Vani was in Riften doing some jobs for the Thieves Guild. Kaiden didn't know what she did to earn gold, he didn't really care. She just had to make sure he stayed away from this kind of work. Vani wasn't one to just thieve randomly, but she had skills, and the guild did help her hone them.

Her current target was an argonian that had come into town recently. He was flaunting his riches, it was his own stupid fault. Vani had been watching him for an hour, he hadn't left the marketplace yet, and she couldn't move because Mjoll was near, keeping a watchful eye. The guards weren't a problem, they could be bribed, but Mjoll on the other had a stupid desire to be a good civilian.

Vani smiled as Mjoll turned around, Vani moved fast, she rushed between Mjoll, and the argonian, managing to steal most things from his pouch with a simple fast move of her hand, he didn't even notice. She smiled and kept walking, on her way to the secret entrance in the graveyard.

Vani managed to get into the hideout without being stopped by anyone, and once down there she saw her guild master Cardina Von-Hy'blu. Who was doing some target practice. They nodded towards each other.

Cardina Von-Hy'blu used to be a really nice girl, she was once the princess of Los Salanas. Until she was framed for the murder of her parents by the Guard Captain, who had a grudge against her, and hated her for simply the fact that she existed. She was young when she came to Skyrim, and inexperienced. She ended up in Riften because someone found her on the pathway, and brought her there. She ended up working for the thieves' guild, and now, leading it.

Vani walked through the area, and into the Ragged Flagon, where Vex was waiting, she looked impatient, like always.

"You get it done?" Vex asked, Vani nodded and pulled the necklaces from her satchel, Vex took them and regarded them with a raised brow. Before pocketing them. "Well done. Here's your cut Vani." Vex said, pulling six hundred and fifty septims from a pouch, and handing them to Vani, who gladly added them to her own pouch of septims.

"Do you request anything more of me?" Vani asked her, Vex shook her head.

"No, but the boss wanted to see you, go talk to her." Vex said simply, Vani nodded and left the tavern, to see Cardina still practicing.

"Vani, good you're here." Cardina greeted, as she shot another arrow, it split her current arrow in half at the bulls eye.

"Nice work, Guild Master." Vani praised, Cardina smiled up at her.

"No need to call me that. Cardina is fine." Cardina told her, Vani nodded respectfully. "Anyway, I need you for something. Something big. Come with me." Cardina ordered her, as she got up, and walked over to her desk, Vani followed her. Cardina shifted some papers around, before showing Vani a map of Skyrim, with several cities crossed with an X.

"What is this?" Vani asked, Cardina smiled at her.

"Our next project. Now, I've marked a few cities, and that's because our guild has a foothold in them." Cardina explained, Vani nodded. "The point is, I'm sending several members to each city to recruit, and to fund an order in the city itself." Cardina explained, Vani nodded.

"And you want me to lead one of these, no?" Vani asked, Cardina nodded.

"Exactly!" Cardina exclaimed, Vani frowned.

"I cannot. I must wait around for my companion to return." Vani explained, Cardina frowned.

"Come on Vani. I need you here. It's not immediate, but I'm planning this to happen within the month. I need an answer by then." Cardina told her, Vani nodded, frowning. She promised she would always stand by Kaiden. She wasn't about to go back on her word now, it was the only thing she had, besides her virginal honor.

"I will think about it Cardina." Vani said, Brynjolf walked up, and nodded at the two women, before directing his attention to the Guild Master.

"Lass, Mjoll has been causing problems, she's making a mess about the recent theft." Brynjolf said, Vani frowned.

"I am sorry, I have failed you." Vani said, ashamed, Cardina frowned.

"Stop that Vani. It's not your fault. It had to have been noticed by now regardless. He was flaunting it, doubt he would stop for more than thirty minutes." Cardina reassured her, Vani nodded.

"How do we deal with this Lass?" Brynjolf asked, Cardina thought for a moment.

"We could have someone teach her a lesson. But… Who?" Cardina wondered, Brynjolf frowned at her.

"You'd best be careful lass. I don't know if this plan is too solid. The guild doesn't need violence added to it, that's the Dark Brotherhoods job." Brynjolf told her, Cardina frowned.

"Then you come up with something." She said, she wasn't irritated, just passive.

"I don't know what the best course of action would be lass." Brynjolf told her, she nodded.

"Well, I could have her arrested, but that would require someone to plant evidence on her." Cardina said, Vani stepped forward.

"I could do it. I know where some Skooma is, I could plant that on her." Vani suggested.

"That would probably be for the best lass." Brynjolf said.

"Thank you Vani, but I have one question, how do you know where Skooma is?" Cardina asked, Vani shrugged.

"Kaiden and I get around." Vani told them simply, Cardina nodded.

"Okay. Sounds good. Brynjolf did you send the letter?" Cardina asked, Brynjolf nodded.

"Aye Lass. It should be in Solitude a few days more." Brynjolf told her, Cardina smiled.

"Good. Also, send this to Markarth, addressed to the temple of Dibella, for Zadirn Medean." Cardina told Brynjolf, handing him a letter, he nodded.

"Will do Lass. But, isn't Zadirn a member of the imperial army, why would you want to contact him?" Brynjolf wondered, Cardina smiled at him.

"I helped him out a couple times, he owes me." She told him, Brynjolf nodded. And walked off.

"I will be taking my leave now." Vani said, Cardina nodded.

"Okay, return here once you've planted the Skooma, and I'll take care of the rest." Cardina told her. Vani nodded and walked off, Cardina looked back over her paper work, sighing.

At the same time Serana, and Kaiden were on a carriage from Windhelm to Solitude. Not the brightest idea, considering the war. But they were adequate fighters.

"So, is there a reason you didn't trust Vani?" Kaiden asked, Serana looked uncomfortable.

"I just… look, don't think it has anything to do with her really. I'm sure she's great but, she doesn't seem to like me very much." Serana told him, he nodded.

"She's never been a people person. And considering her protection of me, she probably sent off a murder vibe." Kaiden said, Serana nodded.

"Is she more to you than just a guard?" Serana asked, Kaiden shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like thinking of Vani in that light.

"No, I mean apart from being my friend, no. Why?" Kaiden wondered, Serana shook her head.

"I didn't know if there was another reason why she was so protective. It makes sense." Serana told him, he nodded.

"Yeah, it does, but she's just always been that way. We grew up together." Kaiden said, Serana nodded. "What about you? Do you have anyone special in your life?" Kaiden asked her, she shook her head.

"I don't know how I could, I've been locked up until last week." Serana told him, he rolled his eyes.

"Anyone before that?" Kaiden asked, she shook her head.

"No." Serana deadpanned, Kaiden nodded, they sat in silence until they arrived near Solitude. Once they got off they headed for Dragon Bridge.

They arrived within the hour, and talked to a guard. He told them that the Moth Priest had recently left on a carriage, they ran off in pursuit of him, when they saw that the carriage was overturned, they panicked and searched for any clue as to where the Moth Priest had been taken.

They found a note, and went to the mentioned cave. They walked inside and spotted a few Death Hounds patrolling the lower floor. Kaiden was missing Vani with her throwing knives right about now.

"Okay. I take one, you get the other." Kaiden ordered, he nodded. He drew his sword, and slowly made his way to the ground floor, a Death Hound spotted him, and ran towards him, fear boiled up, he hated these things.

As soon as it got close he swung his sword, and it hit the Death Hound in the throat. Killing it, he turned to see another lunging for him, he put his sword up in defense, and shut his eyes. Waiting for the impact.

But the impact never came, instead he heard a pained whimper, he opened his eyes, and looked on the ground to see an ice spike sticking out of the Death Hounds side. Kaiden looked up to see Serana, with a satisfied smile.

"That was too easy." Serana said, Kaiden nodded. He kept his sword out, he would probably need it. Serana looked at it, it seemed to be intricately designed. It was a glass sword, but light blue, it looked like it had a powerful ice enchantment on it.

"See something you like?" Kaiden asked, noticing her stare, Serana blinked, then rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I do." Serana said suggestively, Kaiden smiled at her, as she came down to stand next to him. "Where did you get that sword?" Serana asked, Kaiden held it up.

"Vani gave it to me. Don't know where she got it, didn't ask." He explained, Serana nodded. "It's called Chillrend." He told her, she nodded.

"Interesting, we should get moving though, don't know how long the moth priest can hold out." Serana said, Kaiden nodded, and they both walked through the large cave, until they came to a stone structure, they looked inside to see a bunch of vampires.

"Okay, same thing like before. But without the near death experience." Kaiden told her, she smirked at him, then they rushed in. Kaiden immediately killed a vampire, by stabbing it in the heart. Serana killed one by launching an ice spike in its chest.

They dispatched the rest of the vampires with relative ease, there was no near death experience. Until they freed the Moth Priest Dexion Evicus, who began attacking Kaiden, who managed to hold him off until Serana knocked him out.

"Are you okay?" Serana asked, concerned looking over him. He was out of breath, sitting on the floor. She walked over to him, he managed a smile.

"I thought I said… No near death experiences…" Kaiden muttered, Serana frowned.

"Don't joke now, you're hurt." Serana dead panned, he frowned at her. He searched for a potion in his satchel. He pulled out two small health potions, drank one, and gave the other to Serana, who accepted it.

"You sure you don't need it?" Serana asked, he nodded, and winced as the instantaneous healing did its job, though it was painful as always. She frowned, but drank the potion. It was bitter as always.

"How hard did you hit him?" Kaiden asked, looking at the priest. Serana shrugged, and sat down next to him.

"Hard enough." Serana answered him, he frowned.

"You didn't have to, I had it covered." Kaiden told her, Serana glared at him.

"No. You didn't have it covered, I had to help or you would have died." Serana said, Kaiden frowned.

"I could have handled it."

"No, you couldn't have. I'm not going to argue over this Kaiden." Serana said, flatly, Kaiden frowned at her. "I saved you, just drop it okay." Serana said, Kaiden nodded.

"I'm sorry." He told her, she frowned.

"Don't be, it's fine." She told him, he smiled at her, they waited for Dexion to wake up, and when he did, he was reasonable.

"I… What happened?" He asked, Kaiden regarded him with a look.

"Vampires attacked your caravan. We saved you, and need your help." Kaiden told him, Dexion raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need help with?" Dexion asked. Serana rolled her eyes.

"An Elder Scroll, why else would we needed to have found you." She said sarcastically, Kaiden gave her a look, she smiled innocently at him.

"You… have an Elder Scroll? I must admit I am surprised." Dexion said, Kaiden nodded.

"Yeah, so. You should head to Fort Dawnguard, south of Riften." Kaiden told him, Dexion nodded.

"I will meet you there. I just hope to get more details when I arrive." Dexion said before walking off. Kaiden turned to Serana.

"We should go." He said, Serana pursed her lips. And grabbed his arm.

"Wait up a second… I… Just make sure you are more careful. I don't want to see you get hurt." Serana said, Kaiden smiled at her.

"I promise." Kaiden said, Serana nodded and released his arm. They left the cave, and headed to Fort Dawnguard. After about two days they reached the fort. When they arrived they saw Dexion, and Isran talking. Vani was watching from above, and quickly walked down the staircase to greet Kaiden.

"It has been too long, no?" Vani said, Kaiden smiled at her, and hugged her.

"It has. You make any gold?" Kaiden asked, Vani smiled broadly at him and showed him her pouch.

"Yes. About three thousand." Vani informed him, he smiled at her. "Are you hurt?" Vani asked, casting off her cheerful side, in favor of a concerned one. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I am. Serana and I had it covered." He told her, Vani glanced at the Vampire, with a flash of jealousy in her eyes, Serana just raised an eyebrow.

"I swear, if she hurt you, I will kill her." Vani said, Kaiden glared at her.

"Stop that okay. She's fine." Kaiden defended her, Vani hung her head.

"I am sorry, your majesty." Vani said, regret lacing her tone, Kaiden frowned at her, Serana regarded him with a look, but said nothing more. Dexion and Isran noticed them, coming over to speak with them.

"I trust you can sufficiently explain what's going on." Dexion said, Kaiden nodded.

"Yes. Well, to put it bluntly we need you to read an Elder Scroll. Something big is happening and we need to find out what the vampires want." Kaiden told him, Dexion nodded.

"I presume you have the Scroll." He said, Isran nodded and handed the scroll over to him. "This usually takes a great deal of preparation, but time is of the essence." Dexion said, before taking a deep breath and opening the scroll.

"Now, if everyone will please be quiet, I must concentrate." Dexion said. "I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow!" He read the scroll. "Now a voice whispers, saying 'Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise.' In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one. The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here." He said before continuing further.

"The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now… One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls." Dexion finished, closing the scroll. He gave an uneasy look to Kaiden before walking away. Serana grabbed Kaiden's arm, gaining his attention.

"Hey, could we talk for a bit?" Serana asked, glancing at Vani, who looked away from her. Kaiden nodded, and led Serana away, out of earshot.

"What is it?" Kaiden asked. Serana pursed her lips, Kaiden noticed she did that whenever she was thinking about how to word something correctly.

"I just… I think I might know where one of the Elder Scrolls are." Serana told him, he raised his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Kaiden asked her, she rolled her eyes.

"Half your friends would kill me, as soon as talk to me. Not exactly the easiest environment to open up in." She told him, he nodded.

"I guess you're right." He said, then focused on her original statement once again. "So, where is it?" Kaiden asked, Serana shifted uncomfortably.

"It's with my mother most likely. But… Where would we find her? She wouldn't have stayed around here. She said she was going someplace my father would never suspect to look. It was cryptic, but she drew attention to it. Got any ideas?" Serana asked him, he hummed, and thought for a moment.

"Castle Volkihar?" He suggested, Serana thought for a moment.

"No, that's… Wait, that actually makes sense." Serana said. "My mother tended a garden, in the courtyard. My father never went there. Said it was too peaceful, it's a lead do you want to check it out?" Serana asked, Kaiden smiled at her.

"Of course Serana." Kaiden said, before walking over to Vani. "Give me half of our gold okay?" Kaiden said, Vani nodded, before emptying half of her pouch into his, she regarded him with a look.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Vani asked him, he shook his head.

"No. Just stay safe okay." Kaiden told her, she nodded. Kaiden turned back to Serana, with a smile.

"Let's go then." He said, before the two walked out together, Vani watched them leave. When they arrived in Riften they stopped at an inn for the night.

"I don't care, those no good thieves are not going to stop until someone does something about them, and I have half a mind to do it myself." A blonde nord woman complained, Kaiden and Serana gave her a strange look.

"What's this about thieves?" Kaiden asked, the woman turned to him.

"The thieves' guild has been causing trouble, and I want to stop them." She explained.

"Maybe we could help." Kaiden suggested.

"That would be great. We should leave now, when they aren't expecting it." She said.

"Okay, but… What's your name?" Kaiden asked her.

"I'm Mjoll, and you are?"

"I'm Kaiden, and that's Serana." Kaiden said, motioning to Serana.

"Good to meet you, let's go." Mjoll said, before walking out of the inn, Kaiden and Serana followed her. Once they were outside they saw a woman with short brown hair surrounded by several guards.

The woman was dressed in black thieves' guild armor, and had a serious, but playful look about her. She seemed to be expecting the three.

"That's her. The one with Skooma. The blonde one." The woman said, pointing to Mjoll, the guards nodded, and moved to grab her.

"What are you talking about?" Mjoll demanded. "I have no Skooma on me!" Mjoll defended herself.

"I will need to search you." One of the guards said, Mjoll scoffed.

"Fine. But this is pointless, I am no criminal, you know this." Mjoll said. The guard shrugged, and searched her, pulling a vial of Skooma from her pouch, Mjoll is surprised. "That was planted on me I swear!" Mjoll yelled, as the guards grabbed her.

"By order of the Jarl, you are under arrest. Possession of Skooma. Come with us." The guard told her, before dragging Mjoll away kicking and screaming, Kaiden and Serana glare at the woman in black armor, who smiles sweetly at them, before pulling out a pouch of gold.

"How much do you want?" She asked, Serana and Kaiden exchanged a look.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiden asked, he didn't like this woman, but she seemed trustworthy at the same time.

"Gold. You helped me get her out here. Plus, Kaiden. I know you." She said, Kaiden gave her a strange look.

"What are you talking about? How do you know me?" Kaiden asked, the woman smiled at him, before handing him two thousand gold.

"I'm Cardina. Leader of the Thieves Guild. Trust me, I look out for my own, take care." Cardina said before walking away, Kaiden and Serana just looked at each other.

"You work for the thieves' guild?" Serana asked, Kaiden shook his head.

"Not at all. Never even met them before. Don't know what she was talking about." Kaiden said, Serana nodded.

"Regardless, we should head back inside. If they leave you alone that makes our job easier." Serana said, Kaiden nodded, they went back inside for the night.

_**Hey yea, hope you enjoyed. Don't know when the next update will be. Review, favorite, follow. Bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Bond

**Hey**_** guys, I'm here bringing you another chapter of Skyrim: Blood of the Heart, and I hope you enjoy it. We do see some development in this chapter, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. Don't fucking sue.**_

Kaiden and Serana arrived in the Castle Volkihar Courtyard, to see the Garden that Valerica had tended until she left. Serana was stunned, and Kaiden just followed her around the Garden. The way Serana had described it on the way here, made it seem like this place was blessed by the Gods themselves.

"It… It wasn't always like this, I promise you…" Serana said, her voice shaking at the very sight of her mother's beloved Garden, fallen into such despair. "Do you know how beautiful something can be when tended by a master for centuries?" Serana asked, as they walked up to… the thing in the center of the Courtyard.

"I can only imagine, I'm sorry Serana…" Kaiden trailed off, he didn't know what else to say. You couldn't make this right with words. So, he just extended his hand and gripped her shoulder. She placed her hand above his, squeezing, as if telling him to never let go. For a moment they understood each other completely. But then the moment passed as Serana regained her composure, and realized something was wrong.

"Wait… Something's wrong with the moon dial…" Serana muttered. Moon Dial? Kaiden had seen a sun dial in the Castle he once lived in, but he had never heard of a moon dial.

"Moon Dial?" Kaiden asked, waiting for her to clarify. She hummed, before realizing that it was probably the only one in existence.

"Yeah, the original architect of the Castle had it as a sun dial, but my mother insisted to change it, I don't know why. But it's probably the only one in existence." Serana informed him, he nodded, and looked at it.

"Some of the Crests are missing…" He muttered, she nodded.

"Yeah, they are… Let's find them." Serana suggested, Kaiden gave her a look.

"Why?" He asked her, she frowned.

"I don't know. I just don't want to leave it like this, you know?" Serana asked, Kaiden nodded.

"I understand. Let's get started then." Kaiden said, before walking away from Serana to go find the crests.

"So… What's this whole _'Your Majesty' _thing?" Serana asked.

"I was a Prince of a faraway nation. Named Antrilanla. Until the Followers of Kital'Mo, one of the Lost Daedra destroyed it using some great magic spell." Kaiden recalled painfully, Serana frowned.

"So… What about your parents? I mean, we've talked about mine, but what about you?" Serana asked, Kaiden frowned.

"I'm the only person left in my family. They were good rulers, and I miss them every day. I just… Wish I could have done something… That's why I came here with Vani. She wanted to hunt Vampires, and I figured that this would be a new start…" Kaiden told her, she frowned.

"And now?"

"Now… I think I found someplace I can really belong… I mean, the Dawnguard are nice enough, and Vani seems to get along with them, so why not stay?" Kaiden told her, with a half-smile, she frowned, but nodded.

"Must be nice." Serana muttered, Kaiden gave her a look.

"What do you mean '_Must be nice' _you're a part of this too Serana." Kaiden told her with a broad smile, she gave him a half smile in return.

"Let's just find those missing crests." Serana told him, he nodded. They ended up finding the missing crests, and placing them back in their original positions. The Moon Dial began to shift, and reveal a path further down into the castle.

"Wow… be careful. I've never been down there before. No telling what might be waiting for us." Serana said, as Kaiden led them down the now revealed pathway.

"You know, you sure talk about being lonely a lot." Kaiden told her, resuming their conversation they were having before they saw the destroyed courtyard.

"Well, I was. You get used to it after a while. I guess, what about you?" Serana asked.

"What about me?" Kaiden asked, Serana rolled her eyes.

"I mean… Do you ever get lonely?" Serana asked him, he thought for a moment.

"Well, there is always Vani. But… I never had many friends beyond her, so in a way yeah… I was. For a long time." He muttered, Serana hummed.

"And what about now?" Serana asked him, he smiled up at her as they entered a room at the bottom of the pathway.

"Now… Whenever I get lonely I just look over at my favorite Vampire." Kaiden told her, with a broad smile, she smiled at him, with an exaggerated flutter of her eyelashes.

"You're so sweet." She told him, he smiled at her. They stayed like that, just smiling at each other, until they remembered that they had a job to do, and continued on.

Kaiden and Serana journeyed through the underground area, fighting Skeletons, Death Hounds, and Gargoyles. They defeated these foes with relative ease. Until they came to what seemed to be the final room, and several Gargoyles sprang to life around them.

Kaiden was running away from a Gargoyle, only to come face to face with another. He ducked just as its claw tore through the air. It was going for the kill, so he jumped into the air, and spun around, thrusting his sword into the back of the Gargoyles throat. It ended up going clean through, and as the Gargoyle fell forward he took Kaiden with him.

Kaiden fell on top of the Gargoyle and got up, trying to yank his sword out, but to no avail, it had been embedded in the stone ground. The Gargoyle he had been running from let out a roar and charged at him.

At inhuman speeds Serana launched herself at it, she managed to stab it in the chest, but it roared in pain, and smacked her across the abdomen, sending her flying into a wall. Kaiden looked from the Gargoyle who had taken the time to roar yet again, to Serana, who wasn't moving.

Rage boiled in his body, as he let out a scream and ran towards the Gargoyle, pulling the dagger he had on his belt, and jamming it into the Gargoyles throat, he screamed as he forced the blade to cut across the Gargoyles throat. The Gargoyle in a final move swung its claws and they cut across his torso. Blood ended up splattering everywhere, and the Gargoyle fell, Kaiden fell on top of it.

He wanted to just lie there, comfortable, but no. He had to make sure Serana was okay. He pushed himself up, and stumbled over to Serana, he collapsed on the ground next to her, reaching out to grasp her cold hand as his vision faded.

_**-Blood of the Heart-**_

_It was sunny outside of the Castle, as Kaiden walked through the halls, Vani at his side, she had always travelled with him. He was on his way to the Throne Room where his parents had summoned him. There was a large party that he would have to greet, in accordance with his grooming to become a ruler one day._

_He was crossing through the courtyard when a high pitched noise pierced through the air, and a red beam of energy erupted from the roof of the Throne Room, sending rubble everywhere, what happened next was an explosion rocking the entire castle._

_Vani had threw herself on top of Kaiden to protect him from any falling debris. But once a part of the Castle exploded in a red energy, she got off of him, and grabbed onto his arm, dragging him kicking and screaming away from the castle. She threw him on a horse, and instructed him to hold on before she rode over the bridge._

_All throughout the land red beams were ripping through the sky, and explosions were ripping the Island nation apart, Vani was riding through the village, as another one of the beams fired, and sent rubble from nearby building flying in all directions. One large piece happened to hit the horse they were riding in the head, and it died on impact, falling and crushing Vani's left leg._

_Kaiden had come to his senses, and he lifted the horse from Vani's leg, so she could move it out of the way. He grabbed her and supported her, they ran for the docks, people were getting slaughtered all around them, families were burning, and they made it to a boat with a few other survivors, and wasted no time in sailing off. That was the last that they saw of their home, of the Kingdom of Antrilanla… _

_**-Blood of the Heart-**_

The first thing Kaiden felt was the splitting pain in his chest, it hurt just to breathe. Then he vaguely became aware of cold hands caressing his face, and the sound of someone sobbing. His eyelids were heavy, and it took all he had to open his eyes, and see the Vampire he had rescued crying. Asking the Gods that he just wake up.

If it took everything he had to open his eyes, the Gods must have given him the strength to reach out and grasp Serana's shoulder. Hey eyes snapped to him, and he gave her a weak smile. She cried out some more before moving her hands behind his back, and pulling him up so she could hug him.

"I thought I lost you! You were just so cold!" Serana wailed, Kaiden frowned, and brought his hand up to stroke her hair. She tightened her grip on him.

"Sorry…" He muttered, Serana pulled away to look at him. He gave her a pitiful look, and she shook her head.

"I didn't know what I would do if I lost you… You're my… My closest… Well, my only friend…" Serana muttered, she had regained most of her composure, and Kaiden smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I made you worry…" he muttered, she gave him a half smile as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I thought we promised no more near-death experiences…" She whispered, he smiled at her, and looked down, noticing that his wound was healed, and only three red lines remained. "I had to… make you drink a potion." She muttered, with a light blush.

"Thank you Serana… Well, I guess my armor is useless now… A shame, I really liked my Dawnguard armor…" He muttered, Serana nodded, and helped him up. With no threats they began to search the room.

"Hey. I found this…" Serana muttered, holding up some Royal Vampire Armor. Kaiden moved over to her and took it, she blushed and turned around so he could get changed. Once he did he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see him donned in armor similar to hers.

"Hey, we match now!" He exclaimed happily, before wincing in pain and gripping his chest. Serana moved to him, worried.

"Don't over exert yourself, that wound was deep." Serana told him, he nodded. Before he stood back up straight and smiled at her.

"By the way, how did you… _'Force' _me to take a potion?" he asked her, she blushed again and looked away from him.

"I… I had to give it to you manually, you would have choked if I didn't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Serana muttered, Kaiden shook his head.

"Hey, it saved my life, don't apologize." Kaiden told her, before thinking for a moment. "But… How exactly did you make sure I didn't choke on it?" He asked her, she blushed further and rolled her eyes, she crossed her arms.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? I had to put some in my mouth, and then… force it down your throat." Serana told him, he still gave her a blank look. "I had to shove my tongue down your throat so that you would drink the potion." She told him, her blush deepening, and her tone sharpening, she was getting annoyed.

"Oh. Don't apologize for that." He told her, she rolled her eyes.

"What about Brelyna?" Serana asked, from what it looked like the two were extremely close.

"What? No! Gods no! That's not a thing! She's like a little sister to me!" Kaiden told her, Serana visibly relaxed, but she couldn't place why.

"Oh, well good…" Serana muttered, Kaiden smirked at her.

"Why? Are you jealous?" He asked her, she glared at him. Kaiden walked over to the Gargoyle, and pulled his sword out of the stone, smiling he sheathed it. He also removed Serana's dagger from the second Gargoyles chest, and returned it to her.

"No." she deadpanned. Kaiden just smiled and deciding to drop the subject moved over to the fireplace, and began looking at it. Serana walked up next to him, glad that they were done with the conversation for now. Kaiden moved his hands along the wall, and grasped a scone, and tugged slightly, out of sheer luck it moved, and a stone wall slid out from behind the fire wood, moving to reveal another passage.

"How did you find that?" Serana asked him, he shrugged.

"Back at the Castle, we had a similar thing. An escape route, but we never got the chance to use it…" Kaiden muttered.

"I guess great minds do think alike. My mother certainly was smarter than I gave her credit for…" Serana muttered, as Kaiden led them inside, Serana following close behind him, he opened the wooden door at the end of the pathway to see a big laboratory, filled with book shelves in one corner, and different alchemical ingredient around the room, on long tables.

"By the Eight…" Serana muttered as she saw it, she and Kaiden slowly walked towards the center of the room, looking around at all of the stuff.

"Wow, your mother maintained quite a laboratory…" Kaiden told her, Serana just nodded.

"I had no idea that this place even existed. My mother kept this a secret even from me. I guess she thought that what she was working on was too dangerous…" Serana muttered. Kaiden looked around, and then pointed to the large stone circle pattern in the floor, the tiles were arranged strangely, they weren't matching the rest of the room.

"What's that?" Kaiden asked her, Serana made a noise of surprise, then she began to explain to him about a plane of Oblivion called the Soul Cairn, ran by the Ideal Masters. And the Powerful Necromancers that tried to summon it. She also explained that the center of the room should serve as a portal.

"Find her journal for me, I think I can get us there if I have her research notes." Serana instructed Kaiden, who began to go looking for the Journal, he began in corner of the room with the bookshelves. Most of the books, he had seen before in other places, but then he found a red journal. He gave it to Serana who was quite pleased that he had actually found it.

"Yes! This is great! It seems that she did find a way into the Soul Cairn, and that is a portal!" Serana exclaimed happily. Kaiden smiled at her.

"How do we get there though?" Kaiden asked her, she hummed.

"One second, she should have kept a list of ingredients here… Oh, yes! Here it is! Let's see, we need… Soul Gem Shards, a bit of Finely Ground Bone Meal, some Purified Void Salts, and… Gods damn it!" Serana exclaimed, Kaiden moved to look over her shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked her, she sighed and looked over her shoulder at him.

"We're also going to need a sample of her blood. And if we could get that we wouldn't have gone on this lovely field trip in the first place!" Serana exclaimed, and everything was going so well! Kaiden thought for a moment.

"You share her blood." He told her, she smiled up at him.

"Not bad. Let's just hope it works, mistakes with these kinds of things can be… Messy…" Serana muttered, before the two of the scurried around the room, trying to find the ingredients.

In no time at all, the two had found the ingredients, and set them all in the vial that was adjacent to the alleged portal on the floor, Serana walked up to it, and pulled out her dagger.

"Let's get this over with…" Serana muttered, right before she was about to cut her hand, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Kaiden giving her a look.

"Hey, before we do this, can I ask you something?" Kaiden asked her, she smirked at him, she would have teased him saying that he did just ask her something, but decided against it.

"Sure, what is it?" She wondered, he looked down, and frowned.

"What will you do when we find you mother?" Kaiden asked her, she pursed her lips, and hung her head before responding.

"I've been asking myself that, since the moment we came to the Castle. I… I don't know…" Serana muttered, she wanted to cry, but she had already broke down once today, she didn't want to make a habit of it, she had to be strong. "She was so sure about what we did to my father, I couldn't help but go along with her, no matter the cost." Serana told him, he nodded.

"It sounds like she did everything for your sake." Kaiden said, Serana smiled at him.

"Possibly, I guess even a Vampire mother is still a mother… She worried about me, about all of us. But she wanted to get me as far away from my father as possible before he really went off the edge." Serana told him. He nodded again.

"We won't know until we find her." Kaiden reminded her, she nodded, before giving him a small smile.

"Yes… Yes, you're right. I guess I didn't expect anyone to care how I felt about her. Thank you." Serana told him with a smile, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever happens, I'm with you." He reassured her, she smiled at him, and squeezed his hand a little bit.

"And I'm glad." She told him, grinning ear to ear, before she took her hand off of his, and turned around. "Now let's get this portal open." Serana said, before raising her hands again, and making a small cut on her wrist, a few drops of blood fell into the vial, and thanks to Serana's fast healing abilities the wound closed itself.

"By the Blood of my Ancestors…"

Almost immediately the portal began to glow a bright, yet unnerving purple, and the stone started to shift, and move around, forming a staircase like structure, from where they were standing down into a purple abyss. Kaiden gave Serana a look, and moved forward, keeping one of his hands resting on his sword, just in case he needed to fight. Serana followed behind him, but as soon as he got close he felt a great pain, begin in his chest, and slowly make its way through his entire body, he screamed, and Serana grabbed him and pulled him back, realizing her mistake.

Once they were back on solid ground he leaned against the railing, panting. That pain had been on par with his wound from earlier. Serana looked over him concerned.

"Are you alright? That looked painful…" Serana muttered, he gave her a look.

"It was… What happened?" Kaiden asked her, the pain had come out of nowhere, and there was no escape from it. It had worn down by now, but he could still feel it. Deep inside his soul.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized it sooner… The Soul Cairn is… well, for lack of a better word, hungry. It was trying to take your soul as payment." Serana explained, and Kaiden frowned, after all of that it would still amount to nothing in the end.

"It there anything we can do about it?" He asked her, she thought for a moment, and pursed her lips.

"Well, I could always… Soul Trap you…" Serana suggested, he gave her a look.

"How is that an option?" He asked her, it would be the same thing, Serana rolled her eyes.

"It would only be a partial Soul Trap. It would let you enter the Soul Cairn, but you would be weaker when we go inside." Serana told him, he nodded.

"How weak, exactly?" Kaiden asked her, she furrowed her brows together and thought.

"Not by much, you shouldn't even notice it." She told him, he nodded.

"Still doesn't sound too nice…" He muttered, moving his head back and hitting it on the railing, he cursed and held his head. Serana laughed a little bit, before getting serious again.

"Well, I suppose there is another option… But you'll like it even less…" Serana muttered, Kaiden frowned he knew what she was referring to.

"What is it?" He asked her, in hopes that he was actually wrong about what he thought she was talking about.

"Well, the Undead don't count as payment… I could always… Turn you…" Serana suggested, Kaiden frowned, and closed his eyes.

"You can't seriously be suggesting this…" He muttered, she frowned.

"You know if there was another way, I would do it." Serana reminded him, he sighed, she was right, she was absolutely right. So, now he had a choice. The choice to become weaker, or become a vampire. A Volkihar no less, he would have just dismissed the suggestion as impossible, he would never do such a thing, but… He trusted Serana, and maybe he could do it, if it was her. He couldn't afford to be weak, especially when he had already nearly been killed today, he didn't think he could get lucky twice.

So, he shut his eyes, and swallowed a large lump in his throat, before opening his eyes, and staring up at her. He furrowed his eyebrows, and she studied him, curiously expecting his answer.

"Turn me, I can't afford to be weak, I have to protect you." Kaiden told her, she gave him an unsure look, for a second he thought he said the wrong thing, but he knew that wasn't it, she didn't want him to feel like he had to do this, become a vampire.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this. I mean, this isn't like a new set of armor, you'll be a creature of the night, just like me. Think about this, your compatriots will probably kill us both." Serana reminded him, he processed all the information, and gave her a weak smile.

"I know that Vani would never allow anyone to harm me. I trust you Serana." Kaiden said, Serana gave him a weak smile in return.

"I'm glad, it will make this… Easier… Turning someone, it's… Intimate, at least for us." Serana told him, he smiled at her.

"Well, in that case, I'm glad you're the one doing it." Kaiden told her, before she smiled at him, she moved slightly closer to him, so that she was the only thing he could see.

"Just relax okay, I'll try to get this over with as fast as I can…" Serana muttered, before closing in, and gently biting the side of his neck, being sure to exchange their blood using her fangs, when she pulled away, she wiped the spot with her sleeve. The wound was already healed, it had worked!

Kaiden winced, and he lost his vision for a few minutes, when he came to, Serana was staring at him, with a worried expression. At first the pain was excruciating, but it faded fast, and it was replaced by a feeling of power, of hunger. And a strange feeling of connection that wasn't there before. A connection, a binding agreement to stay with Serana forever.

"Are you okay?" Serana asked him, he smiled at her, and ended up showing his newly grown fangs slightly.

"Yeah… That felt… strange. I feel like I'm connected to you, is that strange?" Kaiden asked Serana blushed lightly, and shook her head.

"No, that's normal. Pure Blooded Vampires are able to form connections with those that they turn." Serana told him, he nodded, and blushed a little bit.

"Have you turned anyone else?" Kaiden asked, Serana shook her head.

"No. I've never turned anyone, and this whole connection thing is new to me too." Serana told him, eh smiled at her.

"It feels like I'm supposed to stay with you, no matter what." He muttered. Ever since she turned him, he had a new feeling in his head, aside from the connection. It was strange, and he didn't exactly know how to describe it. But he was happier when she was around. He was relaxed overall, he knew he could trust her, and that she could trust him. They would defend each other no matter what.

"I'm glad. And I promise I won't let anything happen to you in there. I've got your back." Serana told him, he nodded.

"Same here. I promise I'll protect you too." Kaiden told her, she smiled at him, and pulled him up from his position, leaning against the balcony.

"We should get moving, lead on." Serana said, and Kaiden smiled at her, before taking a tentative step onto the staircase to the portal, remembering what happened last time he was cautious, but he and Serana passed through with ease.

Though as soon as they entered the Soul Cairn, any ease they felt faded away from them, the place was horrid. It had a terrible feeling of hopelessness in the air. It made them want to give up while looking at the dead land. They descended the staircase onto the grey earth, and looked around. They saw several spirits wandering around, all of them from different time periods.

"This place… This isn't right. I don't like it." Serana muttered, Kaiden turned to look back at her, attempting to give her a confident smile, but ultimately failing.

"We'll get through this, together. Okay?" Kaiden tried to reassure her, and she gave him an uneasy smile. They continued down the path, and Serana picked up her pace so she was right beside Kaiden, she would have grabbed a hold of his sleeve, but she figured that would show just how scared she was.

They continued on for what felt like hours, until they reached a large stone structure. They had encountered some resistance on their way here, but they were easily killed. Once they reached the structure they climbed the steps to see a purple barrier blocking their path, they heard a woman muttering something. Kaiden was about to speak when Serana stopped him.

"Mother?" Serana called, they heard a woman make a surprised noise, and she walked up to the barrier, she looked them over, and gasped when she saw Serana.

"Serana? What are you doing here?" Valerica asked her daughter who rolled her eyes.

"Is there any way to bring down the barrier, we have to talk." Serana said, and before Valerica could respond she noticed something. Serana wasn't alone.

"Hold on. You brought a stranger here? Have you lost your mind?" Valerica exclaimed, her tone becoming hysterical, Serana winced.

"No, Mother, it-"

"You. Step forward!" Valerica demanded, cutting Serana off, Kaiden gave Serana an unsure look, and she gave him an apologetic frown as he stepped forward. The resemblance between the two was minimal. While Serana was a kind and beautiful woman, Valerica was a cold, and unforgiving shrew.

"So, how has it come to pass that my daughter is in the company of you? You may be one of us, but I know what you really are. You're a hunter aren't you? Yes, that sword is proof. It pains me to think that you would act under the guise of her protector just to hunt me down." Valerica said, Kaiden looked down at his sword, he had no idea that it was all that recognizable. He had inherited it from his father, who had gotten it from his father before him, and so on.

"No, Valerica. It's not like that! I promise you, we're trying to stop Harkon's Prophecy." Kaiden told her, Valerica scoffed, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you know of the Prophecy?" Valerica sneered, Kaiden winced. He really wasn't going to catch a break here.

"I know that Harkon plans to blot out the sun. And I won't let that happen." Kaiden told her, she glared at him further.

"And how exactly are you going to stop him?" Valerica asked him, he smirked at her.

"We'll need the Elder Scroll to figure it out." Kaiden told her, and her look of dissatisfaction, transitioned into one of pure hatred. Kaiden figured she would probably kill him, if there wasn't a barrier between the two.

"You think I'd have the audacity to lock Serana up, for the protection of her Elder Scroll alone? No, the real key to the prophecy is Serana herself." Valerica told him, he furrowed his brow and looked back at Serana, who looked just as confused as he did.

"What do you mean?" Kaiden asked her tentatively, she shook her head.

"Auriel's bow is only half of the necessary things to blot out the sun. You also need the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour to taint the bow's immense power. Blood that Serana and I share, if you were to get the bow, what is stopping him from completing the prophecy." Valerica told him, matter-of-factly. He felt horrified that he could have been so stupid. They had played right into Harkon's trap, he wanted them to find the bow for him, so that he could use it himself.

"So… He means to… Kill Serana?" Kaiden asked, looking down guiltily, Valerica glared at him.

"Yes. And now you know why the both of you were fools to come here. How do you intend to keep Serana safe from Harkon once one of you actually possesses Auriel's Bow?" Valerica asked, Kaiden looked back at Serana who was still processing the information.

"Simple. I'll kill Harkon." He told her, and at that Valerica laughed at him.

"Really, and how do you think you can do that?" Valerica asked him.

"I'll have Auriel's bow." He told her, she glared at him.

"You care nothing of Serana, you cannot protect her. You getting that bow will be her demise!" Valerica told him, he shook his head.

"I would never allow that to happen, I care about her too much." Kaiden said, Valerica shook her head.

"You claim so much, but when the time comes you will find yourself overwhelmed by the futility of your actions." Valerica told him, and Serana snapped.

"Lay off of him, now!" Serana yelled, stepping up beside Kaiden, and glaring defiantly at her mother.

"Serana, you would ask me to entrust you to this stranger? He cares nothing for us, he hunts vampires for a living!" Valerica argued, but Serana was having none of it.

"This '_stranger' _has done more for me in the short time that I've known him than you've done in centuries! He risked everything to help me, he gave up his life to help me!" Serana yelled, Valerica was about to retort, but Serana wouldn't let her get out a word.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted any of this! You just assumed you knew best, and locked me away! To what? Protect me? Please, you were both so angry that you didn't see that I didn't want that. I hated that, and you two were so wrapped up in your own selfish hatred for each other that you didn't see that I wanted a family! I suppose I still want that, but I don't think it'll ever happen. Not now… Kaiden, this is pointless let's go." Serana muttered, before turning around, Valerica called out to her stopping her.

"Serana! Please! I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that, I am so sorry that I let my hatred blind me. I should have been more considerate, please forgive me Serana." Valerica pleaded, Serana turned to her.

"I want you to tell us how we can get this barrier down, so we can get the Elder Scroll." Serana told her, Valerica nodded.

"The barrier is protected by the Boneyard Keepers, three of them to be exact, they act as wardens to the souls here. If you defeat them then the barrier should go down. I promise I will take you to the Elder Scroll if you do." Valerica said, before she told them the locations of the Boneyard Keepers, and Serana, and Kaiden set off to defeat them.

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, we did not see any of Vani in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review, and all that jizz._**


End file.
